


Hunters Beware

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disheveled Sam and Dean arrive on Bobby's doorstep with an interesting tale to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Beware

"What the hell happened to you?"

Bobby looked at the dishevelled pair on his doorstep and shook his head. In response, the Winchester brothers looked at their shoes and shuffled their feet. It appeared as if they'd just survived an attack by a grizzly. Their clothes were shredded and their bodies covered in scratches and bruises not to mention a few odd purplish stains.

"Was it a wendigo?" Bobby asked.

The boys shook their heads.

"Must have been a werewolf then."

But they again indicated negative.

"A redcap? Demonic spirit? Winged serpent? Griffin?" The old hunter grew more frustrated with every negative response. "You might as well tell me; it's not like I have anything else to do besides pry it out of you."

The brothers exchanged glances.

"It was a… *mumble, mumble*," replied Dean whispering the last word.

"A what?"

"A *mumble*."

Bobby simply glared at them.

"It was a pigeon," Sam declared throwing up his arms.

"A pigeon?" replied Bobby giving them an incredulous look.

They nodded.

"Did that to you?"

"A really big pigeon," Dean insisted holding his hands out wide.

"Well, not that big," put in Sam sheepishly.

"…with giant claws…"

"It just came out of nowhere."

"…evil beady eyes…"

"We were just a bit surprised, that's all."

"…possibly demonic."

"Uh huh. One of you going to tell me the whole story?"

Dean sighed. "We'd just finished this hunt up north, nice simple hunt, no complications, and we were making our way across this park to get back to the car when this evil pigeon attacked us!"

"Well, not so much attacked as flew out of these bushes right in front of us," explained Sam. "It startled Dean and he jumped knocking into me and I kind of lost my balance."

"And of course, the great palooka here decided to grab onto me to steady himself and instead he ended up taking me with him."

"So you fell?" prompted Bobby.

"Down some concrete stairs…"

"…into a giant blackberry bush."

Bobby looked from one to the other. "Idjits!" he declared and shook his head. "Next time remind me not to ask."


End file.
